Wedding To Remember
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: A continuation of Coffee Shop Romance. It's a Mollcroft wedding!
1. A Wedding

There were wedding plans being made left and right. The bridesmaid's dresses had been picked out. The cake had been ordered. The flower arrangements were picked out, and the seating arrangements were made.

There were three weeks until the wedding and Molly was becoming overwhelmed. She had a very bad case of pre-wedding jitters. Every situation that could possibly go wrong went through her head. She was in the morgue doing an autopsy when it all hit her. She was going to be responsible for another person. She was going to be a mother eventually. It was too much for her. Luckily, Sherlock came in and saved the day.

"Molly, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I-too many plans-can't take anymore." She couldn't string a single sentence for the life of her.

"Molly, calm down. Breathe." Sherlock calmed her.

"I have made plan after plan for this wedding. The bridesmaids are wearing blue. The flowers are white roses. Everyone has a seat. I'm so bloody tired of planning. It's just too much." Molly said.

"Sounds to me like you need a break. Get your coat." Sherlock said.

"Where are we going?" Molly inquired.

"To lunch. No talking about the wedding or anything like that." Sherlock answered.

Molly enjoyed lunch without any stress whatsoever. Afterwards, she felt much better.

The day of the wedding dawned brightly. Mary helped Molly get into her dress and fixed her hair. Molly's dress was a long white one with a sweetheart neckline. She had a dark blue sash around her waist. She opted for her hair to be left down in curls.

"You look absolutely stunning." Mary cheered.

Molly looked in the mirror.

"Are you sure?"

"You'll knock 'em dead." Mary winked.

"You are the second most beautiful woman at my wedding." Molly said.

The two girls giggled. John knocked on the door with Sherlock in tow.

"You look amazing." John said.

"Thanks." Molly blushed.

"I agree." Sherlock said.

"Are we ready?" John asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Molly took a deep breath and took John's arm.

The music started and Mary and Sherlock walked down the aisle. When they reached the front, Sherlock kissed Mary's cheek. Next, John led Molly down the aisle.

Mycroft was enraptured by how beautiful Molly looked. He didn't notice anything but her. She smiled at him when they reached the front of the church. Mycroft took her hands.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows." The minister announced. "Molly."

"Mycroft, despite what Sherlock told me, you are quite the gentleman. I'd heard you referred to as the ice man. Someone had to melt that icy persona. I am glad I was the one to break that icy layer and see the warmth of your heart. I love you, Mycroft."

"Mycroft." The minister said.

Mycroft took a deep breath. "Molly, I told you when we first met that I didn't make a habit of making friends. That is true, but somehow you were the exception. You wanted to be my friend before you knew anything about me. I want you to know that I love you and am honored to be your friend."

"Do you, Molly Hooper, take Mycroft Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Molly said.

"Do you, Mycroft, take Molly Hooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

Rings were exchanged.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mycroft kissed Molly sweetly.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Holmes."

Everyone applauded as the couple exited the church.


	2. Almost Murder

The reception was at a hotel party room. Mycroft and Molly sat at the center of a long table with Sherlock to Mycroft's left and Mary to Molly's right. John sat on the other side of Mary. Sherlock stood to give the best man speech. He cleared his throat. He got no farther because a gun was fired.

Mycroft immediately grabbed Molly and pulled her down which was fortunate because the bullet lodged into the wall behind her seat.

"What is going on here?" Molly asked.

"It appears, someone is out to kill you, Molly." Sherlock replied.

"No dip, Sherlock. I couldn't get that from the bullet shot at my head." Molly said sarcastically.

"Sherlock, what's the plan?" John asked.

"Okay. Mary, I'm sure you have a gun under that dress, so you take Molly to the groom's suite." Sherlock said.

"Why not the bridal suite?" John asked.

"If the killer is targeting Molly, where is the first place he will go?"

"The bridal suite."

"Mary, go. John, with me. I need to examine the hole in the wall." Sherlock said.

"I'll call Anthea and get her to send a team of men to help." Mycroft said.

"For once, that isn't an entirely stupid idea." Sherlock replied, looking at the hole.

"Can you figure anything out?" John inquired.

"There is a lot of residue around the hole which means the gun was shot from a short distance. This can only mean our killer was sitting close to this table. I would check the pockets and purses of everyone in the front three tables. Then-" Sherlock stopped and kept his eyes fixed on something.

"Then what, Sherlock? What are you staring at?" John asked.

"I found our gunman. Or should I say woman." Sherlock walked over to the person in question. "Irene Adler."

"Hello, Mr. Holmes. Do you know how many times I have tried to get your attention? I didn't think I would have to go to such drastic measures to get you to turn your eyes in my direction." Irene said.

"You got my attention by shooting at Molly? That was an incredibly stupid plan." Sherlock growled.

"Oh do relax. I knew I wouldn't hurt her. Your brother would have my head if I hurt a single hair on her very pretty head."

"Hasn't stopped you before. I will kindly ask you to leave now and I will say nothing to my brother because I am sure he won't hesitate to have you thrown in the highest security prison for ruining his wedding day." Sherlock replied.

"I had no idea you cared so much." Irene said.

"I don't. I just really don't want to see his temper flair up. Goodbye. Miss Adler." Sherlock said sternly.

"Goodbye, Mr. Holmes. We should catch up for dinner soon." She left.

"Glad that's over. I thought she was dead." John said.

"John, do you ever learn? You know three people who have faked their death. She faked it once she can fake it again. America, really? You think I bought that story when you didn't want to tell me she was dead. I knew all along." Sherlock explained.

"Right. I'll just go get the girls shall I?" John said.

"Yes. And get Mycroft as well. He won't want to miss out on my speech." Sherlock replied.

"You are going to insult him to high heaven aren't you." John asked with a smile.

Sherlock smirked.


	3. Happy Ending

Everything had settled down after the shooting. Sherlock stood up to give the best man speech.

"When I used to think of Mycroft, I thought of a man who would never find a partner. I began to think the same for Molly. I did not know that their similarities in that area would draw them together. I can say that Molly, you will be a good match for my brother and I shall consider you my sister. Mycroft, when I say you deserve this woman I mean it. She will save you in so many ways. I also say to treat her right. " Sherlock said.

John leaned over to Mary. "This speech is better than the one at our wedding."

"He's had practice." Mary replied.

"Oh, and Molly, if you ever want something from him, just bake him a red velvet cake. He'll be putty in your hands." Sherlock finished with a wink.

"Thanks for the tip." Molly smirked.

"I don't think she'll need to resort to that." Mycroft replied.

The cake was cut and Molly and Mycroft made their way to dance. Sherlock played a song for them that he wrote, much like he had for John and Mary. He called it 'Coffee Shop Romance.'

It was well past ten at night when everyone had left except the happy couple, Sherlock, and the Watsons.

"You two enjoy your honeymoon." Mary said after hugging them.

"Yes. Go enjoy Italy." John said, hugging Molly and shaking hands with Mycroft.

Molly walked over to Sherlock.

"You know that you can come over to our house whenever you like right? I might get lonely when Mycroft is away on business."

"Okay. You are a Holmes now, but I'll still annoy you." Sherlock warned and hugged her.

Molly kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't expect any less."

The happy couple left for their hotel room. They would leave tomorrow to begin the first day of the rest of their lives.

**That's the end for this one. I'm hoping those of you who have followed Coffee Shop Romance will like the other sequel coming up. It's called Double Trouble.**


End file.
